Forgive
by musicalvampirelove
Summary: Catfight scene - but what did Nessa herself think during the fight between Glinda and Elphaba? Rated just to be safe, I'm not really familiar here :-/


AN: Well, I actually never planned on uploading anything here because I'm not that fond of my English... I sent this story to my English teacher and I hope it's okay as it is now. If not, I won't bite any heads off for telling me about mistakes, yeah?

_Forgive_

It took her a long time, but eventually she realized that she was still there, that she still _existed_. Did that mean she wasn't...? That this house falling from the sky didn't hit her at last? She knew she existed, for she could hear, and smell, and feel, and _think_. She could hear the light wind playing within the trees. She could smell the note of wet grass surrounding her. She could even feel it underneath her bare hands, as she could feel a few stones poking her gently in the back. And she could definitely think about what all those things meant. But having an existence, what she, in fact, obviously had, leads to some type of living, doesn't it?

But she didn't dare open her eyes and make sure she was right. What did _exist_ mean, anyway?

The sound of the wind grew a little louder, and she felt it blow some leaves against her face. She didn't know how long she'd already lain here. Maybe she should get up eventually. But she still refused to open her eyes, for she was afraid of what she would see. Maybe she'd get a shock or something when she'd see some house, probably just a few inches from her, that could have landed on her just as easily. She didn't want to open her eyes yet. She'd just stay remain like this a little longer, trying to ignore that she didn't have to calm her beating heart because she had none.

She must have nodded off at some point – did that mean that she was indeed alright? Alright and as such _alive_? Before she got the chance to ponder that desperate thought, she heard a voice she knew very well, even though she hadn't heard it in quite a while.

„Oh, Nessa..."

Even if her heart would still refuse to speed up its beating or to at least develop something like a beating, it hurt hearing the grief the voice held. It was getting hard to ignore the fact that the little hope she'd held got more crashed with every moment. Why should Galinda sound so sad when she said her name?

Her eyes snapped open as she heard another voice, dripping with sarcasm.

„What a touching display of grief."

_How dare she come back after what she's done to me?_ Looking up from her position on the ground, she saw her sister looking at Glinda with an expression that held a mixture of emotions. Nessa had never seen Elphaba show emotions even half as freely as she did now, but she didn't know what to make of it. Slowly, she got up from the ground, not paying attention to the dialogue between Elphaba and Glinda anymore as she saw what had become of her. Of her body, at least. She couldn't see much of it – just that the house had hit her indeed. She gasped in horror and backed away from her own legs sticking out from under the building. Then she heard her sister's voice again and turned around, her horrified emotions fading, being replaced with a sudden wave of compassion.

„Nessa... Nessa, forgive me..."

Elphaba's shoulders were shaking as she fell to her knees, mourning the loss of her sister. Nessa realized Elphaba was crying. Crying for _her_, even though the tears would burn her skin. Elphaba never cried...

Unconsciously, the dead girl had moved toward the green woman, but then she felt another body rushing right through her without even noticing. She didn't take the time to think about the strange feeling Glindas movement had caused, she just watched her trying to comfort her sister. She saw as Elphaba got angry at the Blonde, furious even, and made a step back. She knew what could happen when Elphaba lost her temper, but obviously she had indeed learned to control her powers. She just snapped at her friend, her eyes sending daggers. Nessa wouldn't be surprised when Glinda would join her soon.

But she didn't. Even when the two women started to fight, Elphaba never let her temper get the better of her, she never hurt the Blonde seriously. Nessa was stuck between terrified and amused at the girls' behaviour. She was just thinking about what actually had made the two of them so angry – she'd lost track of the conversation a while ago – as suddenly her vision blurred. _I am dead_, she thought dumbly as realization hit her. She had an idea of what that meant – she'd go to her afterlife, where the Unnamed God would be waiting for her. The calm settling within her could have been frightening, but she didn't care anymore. She knew it was her time to go.

Looking back to the place of her death one last time, she saw some other figures appearing suddenly. _Gale Forcers?_ A little spark of something else than calmness was sent through her as she helplessly watched the men capturing her sister. _Don't harm her!_, she cried, but her terrified plead never left her mouth. She could see the sadness in Elphaba's eyes and wanted nothing more than to speak to her, just one last time, to thank her for everything she had done for her, to apologize for all the harsh words that had fallen between them. She knew she wouldn't get this chance. But she could try one thing.

_I forgive you, Elphaba. I forgive everything you want me to. Just, please... forgive me as well. Forgive me all I've done to you._

She hoped her message would reach her sister – somehow, somewhere. And she knew, she would beg the Unnamed God to help Elphaba. To make sure she was all right because Nessa now regretted never having cared for her.

AN: Mistakes? No mistakes? Anything else? Would be glad to get some feedback Oh, and I'm sorry in case the layout looks strange, I'm not at all familiar with posting stories here :-/


End file.
